Human
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The team loses another innocent. When the man has no family to say goodbye, Becker takes responsibility, and soon its clear that the man isn't so alone after all.


Title: Human

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen

Spoilers: Series 4-5, Matt's back story

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: The team loses another innocent. When the man has no family to say goodbye, Becker takes responsibility, and soon its clear that the man isn't so alone after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Inspired by my grandmother's funeral, and written in her honor.

1410 Words. Pre B/J relationship

Human

Becker stared at the crumpled, tangled mess that had been a human being. This is what he hated about this job: the ones they couldn't save. .

"There was nothing you could have done," said Jess in his ear. "He was probably dead before you even left the ARC."

"I know," he said with a sigh. There were a few seconds o f silence. "Thanks for trying Jess, but it doesn't make me feel better."

"I know."

"Over here!" cried Matt. "We've got footprints."

Becker ran over. "The damn things leaving prints in that poor guy's blood."

"We can track it, at least," said Abby.

"I've got it too," said Jess. "It's on CCTV. It's hold up in the last office, on the right. Be careful."

"Copy," said Matt, and the team moved slowly until they were right outside the office.

"What's it doing?" asked Matt.

"Nothing," said Jess. "It's just lying on the desk."

"Resting, after it...ate," said Abby, making Becker groan. "Sorry," she said.

"The desk and the creature are against the left wall, about 3 meters from the door."

"Copy Jess."

Becker and Matt went first, creeping into the room.

"That came through an anomaly?" asked Becker, staring at large panther.

"Actually, cats from the panthera genus first appeared millions of years ago. Several species are extinct, but some survive to this day."

Abby nodded. "This one does look like a species from today," she said, "and just because its not insanely large like a dinosaur doesn't mean it isn't incredibly dangerous."

The black cat didn't look like a killer, lounging contently, its tail even swaying slightly. The only indications that it was a man-eater were the red-stained paws and mouth.

It was the red that infuriated Becker, evidence of what it had done to that poor soul in the lobby.

"I wish we could kill it," he said.

"We cant," said Matt. "Got it?"

Becker nodded, growled slightly, and fired, causing the cat to go limp on the desk. "Got it," he said.

Matt sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I see."

"It's a killer," said Becker, frowning with disgust at it.

"It's just doing what creatures do," said Abby.

"Yeah, and we'll send it to its own time, and let it do it," said Connor. "Just not with humans."

"Sounds good," said Matt. "Jess, any other creatures?"

"I don't see any others," said Jess.

"The prints, the attack pattern on the body, all indicate there's only one," said Abby.

"Good," said Becker.

"Where's the anomaly?" asked Connor.

"Right across the hall. How's that for handy?" asked Jess.

They carried the cat across and sent it through the anomaly, then Connor closed it.

"Job's done. Send the clean-up crew," said Matt.

"On it."

They returned to the ARC and Becker handed Jess his black box. He was sullen and quiet, even more than usual.

Jess smiled at him sweetly. "You did good. That creature's back where it belongs. It can't hurt anyone else."

Becker smiled weakly. "I know. It's just...sad."

"It is," said Jess.

Becker sat near her, completing mission reports.

"You could do it later," suggested Jess.

"No, I want to get it over," he said.

Jess nodded.

As he worked through the report, he noticed something. "No one's claimed the body?" What was left of it, he thought.

"No," said Jess. "We finally got him identified, but he has no family, no friends, nothing. It's sad. "

Becker sat, staring at the files. He said nothing though. He was so quiet that Jess was worried. Finally, he left Ops.

Jess looked for him a few hours later, to make sure he was fine. He was taking the cat mauling very hard.

She couldn't find him.

"He didn't say where he was going?" she asked his second in command.

"No. Just said I should hold the fort."

Jess was worried. Where had he gone? To her relief, he had gotten Lester's permission to leave the ARC, but it still bothered her.

"Did he seem OK?"

"Thankfully, Miss Parker, it is someone else's job to determine the frame of mind of my workers."

Jess frowned and stared at Lester with her hands on her hips. He sighed. "He was a bit down, but seemed in possession of his faculties. Fine?"

She grumbled and left.

Finally, Becker returned to the ARC and Jess cornered him. "Are you OK? Where did you go?" She hit his arm slightly. "I was worried."

Becker couldn't help but smile. "Sorry. I had things to do."

Jess looked at him, frowning. "Thing to do? You couldn't have told me?"

Despite his mood, he laughed. Here was this woman, half his size, dressed in mint green and powder blue, giving him a royal reprimand.

"I'm very sorry, Jess. I should have known you'd worry," he said, taking her hand and melting all her anger. "I'm fine. I promise. I've...been making arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

Becker looked slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. I don't know why exactly, but that man, the cat victim, it's really bothered me that he's alone. You know, no family."

Jess nodded, but didn't fully understand. "So you did what?"

He smiled bashfully and said, "I paid for a coffin, a decent burial plot at a nice cemetery, and a tomb stone."

Jess slowly smiled. " That's so sweet!" she said, hugging him. "You are incredible."

Becker turned red, but put his arms around her. "It's no big deal."

"It is too! It's wonderful, and so sensitive."

"Jess, you're embarrassing me."

She giggled, and slowly pulled out of his arms. "Sorry," she said, still smiling widely. "I can't help it. It was an incredibly humane thing to do, Becker."

He shrugged. "You don't think it's strange? I mean, I don't know him at all."

"You don't have to know someone to feel for them, Becker."

He nodded. "I couldn't stand the thought of someone just sticking him in a hole in the ground and walking away. It's wrong somehow."

She nodded and smiled. "Someone should be there."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said.

Jess smiled at him. "So what did you arrange, funeral-wise?"

"Not much. Just a few flowers, and a chaplain friend of mine has agreed to say a few words. That's all. I'll be the only one there, I guess."

Jess smiled and shook his head. " No you won't. I'll be there with you. You're not the only one with compassion, you know."

Becker chuckled. "Yes, I know. You're much more compassionate than me. I'd love it if you were there."

Jess smiled and nodded.

"A funeral for the cat victim?" asked Abby. "That's sweet."

Connor nodded. "It was Action man's idea? Seriously?"

Jess smiled and nodded. "Don't tease him, though."

"Why would I? Everyone deserves a proper send off," said Connor. "Count me in."

Abby nodded.

"You know, we should meet at a pub and have a drink to him," said Connor.

"That's a lovely thought," said Jess. "Or are you just thirsty?"

Connor smiled. "Both."

Matt was quiet. Then he said, "Jess, I'll come too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In my time, we didn't always have the opportunity to properly bury the dead," he said sadly.

Jess nodded. "Your time sounds awful."

"It was,"

"Tell Becker he'll have a few more people," said Abby, the men nodding along.

Jess smiled. "That's very nice."

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Lester. "Miss Parker, you may order a nice floral arrangement on behalf of the ARC. You may even announce the proceedings, in case anyone else would like to pay their respects."

Jess nodded and went ahead with the announcement.

That's how it came to be, that over a hundred people gathered to say goodbye to a man none of them knew. He was simply someone they had not been able to save.

Jess, wearing black and a somber shade of blue, stood by Becker, her arm looped around his. The chaplain gave a simple service, and they bowed their heads in prayer, saying a silent goodbye to their fellow man.

Dozens of the ARC staff gathered at a pub afterward, and drank in his honor.

Lester shook Becker's hand. "Good man," he said simply.

Jess nodded. After most everyone had left, she kissed Becker's cheek. "It's an honor to know you, Captain."

Becker blushed. "He was one of us, you know, human."

She nodded. "He was, and I think he'd be proud of that today, Becker."

He smiled.

The End


End file.
